The Way Things Go
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: a drarry fic: what do you do when your life is at a standstill? you're supposed to be evil but you're good and you discover a new side of yourself? not to mention you have a vampire trying to hook you up with the golden boy! rated M for explicit content.


A/N: Okay so i thought up this story yesterday while i tried to catch some sleep so it might not be the best in the world. Anyway there are some things i have to warn you about. This fic includes male pairings, mild-language and some changes. There will be a new character that never appeared in the "Harry Potter" series. Also the story is set during a repeat of the 7th year after the war against voldymoldy. Anyway that's pretty much it so i hope you enjoy it and please leave a review at the end telling me whether you liked it or if you have any suggestions. Also the twins, siruis, severus, lupin, tonks and dubledore aren't dead because i like them too much ^^

"Talking"

_**Thinking**_

* * *

_**Ugh and there he goes again!** _thought the pale boy leaning against the edge of a window, looking out the glass of the Burrow. Saint-Potter flew by, catching the snitch, _again_, for the third time that evening. The blond's aristocratic features were set in a scowl but, if you squinted a little, it looked more like a pout. At the moment he was cursing Saint-Potter and his posse of gryffindorks, busy though they were playing Quidditch in the backyard.  
_**Stupid gryffindorks get to be outside and play Quidditch when I'm in here, in this stinking hell hole helping the werewolf stay sane! Oh nooo! "You have to stay inside Draco or your mother will kill me!" that's what the batman (1) said. Ever since we joined the "light side" I've been secluded here with all my "dear cousins".  
**_"Draco! Will you stop pouting by the window and come help me with the laundry?" the Weaslette called from the door of my room. I turned around with a scowl.  
"I am not pouting!" I sneered at her.  
"Of course not, deary- you're just ogling Harry's nice arse." she shot back, smirking at me, before turning around and heading down the stairs. I blushed, from anger of course, kicking the foot of Potter's bed to take out my anger.  
**_Stupid manipulative girl!  
_**I thought, muttering curse words under my breath as I stomped down the stairs to help her. I found Ginny in the yard with the clothes, shaking them out before hanging them up.  
"I can't believe I have to do muggle housework." I complained as I picked up someone's boxers. **_Hmm, green boxers . . . nice taste._** I heard a snort come from my right, and when I looked over at Ginny I saw her nod at the boxers.  
"Those are Harry's." she said before taking another bundle of soggy clothes over to a different clothes line. I dropped the boxers like they were on fire. **_No wonder I hate girls, they're too insightful._** I thought, glaring at her. It didn't stop her from smirking. **_She was creepy_**, I thought, **_like she could tell what I was thinking_**. That alone sent shivers down my spine as I started to work.

* * *

A few baskets full of clothes (from all of the occupants of the Burrow) later, we were called into the room for dinner, an unexpected, unrepentant guest waiting to meet us.  
_**Oh god, she's here,  
**_I thought as I entered the room, the sight of short black and red hair mussed in a fashionable way stopping me cold. Her leather pants, black boots and short sleeved black shirt made her look like the lead singer of some sort of rock band. She walked over to the table, greeting everyone as she made her way over to me, and kissed the top of my head before sitting down next to me.  
**_I hate it how she treats me like a child. I mean I know she's 300 years old but still, I'm not a kid._**  
I thought as she smirked at me, except it wasn't a smirk, it was more like the devil's grin, her pointy teeth glinting from under her lip. It was like a constant reminder of the difference between us. The vampire and the human.  
_**Yes, Terra laugh all you want. Just listen to my thoughts, I hope they amuse you and that you laugh so hard you'll die!  
**_I thought with an exaggerated sneer. She just snorted.  
**_Everybody,_** I thought sarcastically, **_meet Terra, the 300 year old vampire who is one of my best friends._** Dumbledore who had met her at some point in his life, and thought she'd be the best connection between the wizarding world and the vampire world if the war ever reached as far as their isolated mountains. I shiver every time I remember her telling me of the mountains where most of the vampires lived. It was a cold place where one could easily die if they couldn't find their way through the blizzards. As the first vampire I had ever met, she was frightening. At first. She hardly talked and when she did, she had a cold voice.  
Whenever she smiled, her sharp canines would slip from beneath her lips, giving her a scary look. That all changed as I grew to know her. Slowly, almost unconsciously I grew used to her sarcastic humor, her evil pranks, her rock music, her gentleness and caring. When I was alienated she came to me and helped me stand up for myself. About the only thing I hate about being her friend is the fact she can listen to my thoughts, it means I'm not a very good liar in her presence.  
After dinner, I beckoned to her as we both climbed the stairs silently into my room, leaving the rest of them around the table talking and laughing. She'd jumped onto my bed as soon as I had shut the door.  
"So how has sleeping in the same room as Harry been lately?" she asked, an evil smirk gracing her face. I turned bright red. Yeah, this room isn't just mine it's Harry's as well. Harry had wanted Ron to sleep in here too, but thought that would have created too many problems. **_Thank heavens I love that woman.  
_**"It's been fine." I said stiffly from the doorway. Being the civilized person that I am, I took my time to enter the room and lock the door, unlike some people. I looked at her as I bit my lip, eyes sliding away from hers to the floor.  
"Come here, Dray" she commanded, opening her arms. I couldn't resist the invitation, and I ran over to her and hugged her, snuggling into her cold and hard, but for all of that, comforting, embrace.  
"Oh Merlin, it's great for you to be back. It's been like a hell hole here! I can't do anything! Hell, during the war at least I actually had a job to do. Here I can't do anything. I don't know why they keep me here. I know that I can't go to the Manor because the Ministry is still trying to find evidence to put my family in jail but we joined the light side and they're all a bunch of bastards!" I finished my rant and drew away from her, crossing my arms and pouting. She smiled at me.  
"I know, but Albus will get everything straightened out and then you'll be out of here. I visited your Mum and Dad today, they're okay. They had a huge fright when they saw me- they didn't know we were friends. They thought I was there to kill them." she said, a huge grin appearing on her face. I grinned back. "They're okay and they're holding up. I was able to move them to a better holding cell than Azkaban, I moved them to the Ministry."  
I grinned, glad that something had gone right while I was stuck in here. "Can I go see them?" I asked eagerly.  
"They still won't let you see them but don't worry everything should be cleared up by the end of the week."

* * *

That night we talked about everything we've been doing since the last time we'd been together. Some of the stories she told had me clutching my sides as I laughed. She always could drag those out of me. It was nearing eleven at night when Terra finally decided she had to go. I walked her downstairs to the living room, smiling as I saw that Batman had arrived.  
"Hello uncle Severus." I said smiling slightly at the look he had as his eyes wandered the room. _**I always liked it here, it was cozy.  
**_"Hello Draco." came the warm reply, his eyes holding a smile.  
"Hey Sevvie!" Terra said grinning like mad next to me.  
**_You're really sadistic aren't you. _**I thought looking at her. She just winked at me in response. It was her own sadistic joy to annoy the hell out of Severus. His right eye never failed to twitch.  
"Hello Terra." he ground out, scowling. It was like her grin was the light and he was the vampire hissing away from it. Weird. I heard a small chuckle coming from a corner. Looking over at the noise, I saw the gryffindorks there, playing chess and looking at the scene. I turned away as my eyes caught vivid green ones.  
**_Stupid hormones,_** I thought, the cursed myself as I saw terra trying not to smile. **_Damn it!  
_**I could already see the evil chibi terra doing a happy dance in her head as the scoreboard changed from Terra: 1 to Terra: 2.  
"Draco, did you complete the potion?" Severus asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts. I nodded. He didn't have the time to make potions any more, as he was avidly assisting Dumbledore and Terra to free my parents.  
"I'll go get it." I replied, turning to run up the flight of stairs. Once in my room, I grabbed the Wolfsbane for Lupin. I went down the stairs two at a time. When I reach my uncle I handed him the potion for him to examine.  
"Well done, Draco- it's perfect.." He complimented before handing it to the werewolf.  
"So your hormones finally caught up?" Terra asked, a whisper in my ear.. To her amusement I blushed, but then paled as I remembered that the gryffindorks were here. She made a small satisfied noise. I turned to look at her in question but she shook her head.  
**_What was that about?_**  
I wondered as Severus announced that he was leaving.  
"Wait Sevvie I'll come too." Terra said, grinning like a loon. She grinned even more as Severus stiffened. She gave me a hug before thanking Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality. "Let's go you old bat" she said, giggling as she put her arm around Severus's shoulders and dragged him out of the house. You could hear her laughter as the Potions master protested being woman handled, at least until the small pop that signaled an Apparation.  
**_Honestly, sometimes I wonder if that man is gay._**  
I thought as I shook my head sighing. **_Hmm I bet he likes Sirius. I think I even caught him looking at him once._**  
I said goodnight to the others as I turned around and headed up stairs, noticing from the corner of my eye that green eyes were following me.

* * *

Someone shook me.  
"Meh." I responded, half asleep, wanting to go back to my dreams where a green eyed person was kissing my neck. I heard a chuckle.  
**_Well that's weird._**  
"Come on Draco wake up" someone said gently.  
**_mm that sounded just like . . .  
_**I sat up with a gasp and turned to look at the person who was shaking me.  
"What did you say?" I asked him, shaken. He took his hand back from my shoulder.  
**_Leave it there you buffoon!! it was nice there!_**  
I shout in my mind..  
"I said wake up." Potter said with a frown. I shook my head.  
"No it's not that. What did you call me?" I asked him with a stubborn expression.  
"I called you Malfoy. I always call you Malfoy- what could make me start calling you by your given name now?" he asked smirking. I glared up at him.  
"What did you want?" I asked in a frozen voice.  
"Mrs. Weasley says she has something important to tell you." He responded, heading for the door. My eyes follow him as he leaves the room, the image of his arse in those wonderfully tight jeans imprinting itself on my mind. I got up and grabbed a short sleeved black shirt with the name "Slipknot" on it and a pair of jeans.  
**_I would have never known who Slipknot was, and I probably wouldn't if it hadn't been for Terra.  
_**I thought tying up the laces of my black converse. I grabbed my leather bracelets and put them on as I left the room. I jogged down the stairs, going directly into the kitchen looking for Mrs. Weasley. She looked up when she heard my footsteps.  
"Oh Draco, I have some news from Dumbledore." she said, handing me a note with slanted writing.

_Dear Draco,  
I've been informed by the ministry that the hearing for your parents will be held this afternoon at 4 pm. I will attend the meeting along with Terra and Severus. I will meet you there, if you wish to come, at the auditorium in front of the fountain at 3:30 pm sharp.  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore._

I reread the letter over and over. Then i looked up at the clock. 11 a.m.. I still have time, I thought with a deep breath as my heartbeat increased.  
"If you want to go Arthur would be glad to take you there." the red headed matriarch offered. I look up at her smiling slightly.  
"That's very nice of you but I can-" I was saying when I got cutoff by a voice behind me.  
"It's okay, I'll take him, since they might need me as a witness." I roll my eyes at the one person who would say that. I turned around and, to my joy- I mean annoyance, yes that's the word- the Golden Boy was standing behind me. I opened my mouth to protest but got cutoff yet again.  
"Oh that would be lovely Harry. Yes why don't you go with Draco?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. I tried not to roll my eyes, but wasn't certain I'd succeeded.  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, for letting me know" I said as I hugged her, turning around about to leave the kitchen.  
"Aren't you hungry dear?" she asked kindly. I turned to her and smile.  
"No thank you." I say as I leave the kitchen. Not any more- I'm too nervous. I glared at potter for being such a right goodie two shoes before going up the stairs and into our bedroom. I turned the doorknob and entered the room. I pushed the door closed with my foot as I jumped onto my bed and lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.  
**_Why do you like to torment me? As if a fangirl vampire wasn't enough, you have the whole world against me!_**  
I thought, glaring up at the ceiling. I grabbed my earphones and mp3. Yep, I got it modified so that it could use magic instead of batteries.  
_**For once the muggles did something right.**_  
I chuckle to myself as I turn my mp3 on, searching through the songs, for one that could make think of something else. A guitar starts, as a voice starts to sing.  
_"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home-"  
_

_**Nah too depressing.**_

I think changing the song. I hear a funky tune start.  
_"How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by it's cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania!"_

**_What the hell is this? Damn it, Terra!! I wish she'd stop messing with my music!_** I grumbled up to the ceiling, switching songs again. After making a mental note to kill her when she gets back. I finally stumble on a song with weird music. It sounded like the type of music i usually don't listen to until the beat of the drums and guitar came on. **_That's more like it._**

I was singing along to the song with my eyes closed when someone came into the room. My eyes popped open and I sat up, narrowing them when I saw it was just Potter. He motioned for me to take out my earphones.  
"It's time for us to leave." he said, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I sighed before getting up. "You're not going to change?" he asked me. I glanced down at myself and shrugged.  
"No, I'm feeling a little rebellious today." I said, smirking as I walked toward the door, green eyes on me with a slightly curious expression. "Come on Potter, stop ogling me, you're making me blush." I drawled, smirking at his surprised expression.  
"I wasn't-" he protests. I just shook my head and slid past him on the way out of the door, heading down the stairs and singing.  
"_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs, and I know, I know it's not your time but bye bye_." I sang, hearing his footsteps behind me.  
We said goodbye to the others before we left the Burrow. The moment we stepped out of the house, I felt a hand wrap around my arm. Potter had Apparated us to the Ministry in the blink of an eye, with no warning, no less! I scowled as I stowed my mp3 and followed the Golden Boy. It wasn't like I had a choice- his hand was still on my arm.  
"Over here." he said, dragging me to the visitors entrance.  
"I can walk by myself thanks." I sneered, wrenching my arm from his grasp. The Gryffindor just shrugged and headed into the line of people waiting to enter the Ministry. I followed him, a hand drifting up to touch the place where he'd held me. I frowned when I realized what I was doing and let my hand drop.  
We waited for twenty minutes before a wizard named, of all the improbable things, "Bob" asked us for our wands and to state our business. We handed over the wands, my voice haughty as I told him what our reason for being here was. The wizard just grunted and handed us a slip of paper that we were to bring back if we wanted our wands. Only then were we allowed to enter the Ministry.  
The walk to the fountain in the middle of the lobby was interesting, to say the least. I had to hold onto Potter's shirt at one point from fear of loosing him. He didn't say anything. We finally struggled free of the horde of wizards and witches and found Dumbledore, Severus and Terra there, waiting for us.  
Terra spotted us first, grinning when she saw that I was still holding onto Potter. I let go of him immediately to go and hug Terra.  
"Hey chibi." she said grinning. I grin back at her, grinning at the pet name she decided fit me best ever since she met me. She said that i would be cute and cuddley if i were in a chibi form.  
"Now that we are all present, we should go." Dumbledore interjected, leading the way to one of the many elevator lifts. We all entered the same one, alone. No one wanted to be in the same lift as a former Death Eater. I glared at the witches and wizards waiting for another lift as the lift doors closed.  
"Now Draco don't be like that." Dumbledore said soothingly. I turned my glare on him, then, ready to protest, until Severus glared at me, forcing my mouth shut. I counted to ten in my head to keep myself from shouting. When I looked up, I saw Potter staring at me. My eyes slid away from his, wondering instead how many more levels we needed to descend. I sighed when I saw there were five more to go.  
It was amusing to see people step back, away from out car, when they saw who the occupants were. They would bow at Dumbledore and Potter and scowl at me and Severus, then cower in fear when Terra would growl at them. I grinned at her as she growled at the wizard on the 3rd floor, who actually 'eep'ed from fear. She grinned back a sadistic grin.  
"Now Terra you shouldn't growl at people, they might get scared." Dumbledore said, in spite of the twinkle in his blue eyes.  
**_Weird old man_**  
I thought as, the lift opened on the 4th floor.  
"Hn!" the vampire pouted. "It's not my fault, they were thinking evil thoughts about Dray and Sevvie!" she said pouting. I chuckled at her childish response.  
"I would have done the same thing if i could growl." Potter said as the lift opened on the fifth floor. I looked at him, shocked- his eyes were sincere. Severus stepped out of the lift with Dumbledore and Potter while I stood gaping.  
"Come on then, uke" Terra said as she pushed me forward a little. I turned to glare at her as we stepped out of the lift.  
"I am not an uke!" I protested, blushing.  
"You're blush says differently, darling." she merrily replied.  
**_There are three reasons why a vampire should never go to Japan, especially if they're a fangirl:_**

**_One- They have manga there. _**

**_Two- they have Yaoi manga there. _**

**_Three- it turns everyone into yaoi fangirls/boys.  
_**

I thought with a scowl.  
She laughed her little vampire ass off at my disgruntled thoughts, with everyone turning to look at her curiously. Potter quirked his eyebrow in a puzzled expression, gaze traveling from me, pouting in my corner, to Terra, who was shaking from the force of her laughter. She just shook her head in response.  
"Well it's time." Dumbledore interrupted with an amused tone. At his words Terra and I stop our fooling around and look at him. "Now whatever happens Draco, there is one thing you must remember to not do- please, do not talk. They will use whatever you say against you or your parents." He finished.  
I nod solemnly. He turns around to face the black doors behind him, taking a deep breath before opening them and leading the way in.

* * *

Three hours later I left the courtroom exhausted, but happy. There had been a lot of information against my parents, but Dumbledore was able to defend them. At one point, though, a member of the Wizengamot said that we couldn't be trusted, that we were going to try to start another war and that the world would be better off if the whole family was locked up in Azkaban..  
At that point Terra objected, scowling the whole time, but it wasn't her that surprised me. It was Potter. He must have seen that I was going to rise to defend myself, because he grabbed my arm and kept me in my seat, calmly telling the wizard that even he, the Savior of the Wizarding World, stood for my family and that he could assure that we wouldn't attempt anything.  
The wizard couldn't say anything against Potter, and slumped back into his seat, face defeated.  
**_He deserved it!_**  
I thought as I exited the courtroom, my mothers hand on my shoulder. My father was talking with Severus and Dumbledore as my mother talked to Terra. I stared at Potter, catching his eye as he looked around.  
"Well why don't we all go back to Molly's to celebrate?" Dumbledore suggested. I turned to look at him.  
**_Are you insane?_**  
I mentally asked him, my eyes wide as dinner plates.  
"Well why not?" my father said.  
**_This is the apocalypse isn't it?  
_**I thought, looking around the hall for something to prove me correct. Nothing happened. Potter, though- was wearing the same expression as me.

* * *

That's how I found myself thirty minutes later at the Weasley's dinner table with my mother and father eating amongst the whole red headed clan. I imprinted this image on my mind.  
**_Where is a camera when you need one?_**  
I thought to myself as I look at them.  
"It's okay, I already took a picture." Terra whispered into my ear from my left, showing me the small camera on her lap. She was in awe just like me.  
I studied this end-of-the-world hailing image again. My father and mother were sitting in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the end of the table. Next to them was Sirius, who was sitting next to Severus, (**_Hmm I'll have to study them_**, I thought with a smirk.) Across from them were Lupin and Tonks, her son Teddy on her lap.  
On the other side of them sat the twins and Bill and Fleur. Terra and I were next to the twins, and across from Hermione and Ginny. On Terra's left side was Potter and across from him was Ron.  
The only ones who couldn't come were Charlie, who is still in Romania with his precious dragons, and Percy, who was on his first date.  
Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, looking at our bewildered faces as most of the table stared at the elder Malfoy's and Weasley's talking and laughing together. **_My father doesn't laugh_**.  
Dumbledore gestured to our food. Everyone took the hint and started eating. It was as delicious as usual.

* * *

Four servings and two slices of pumpkin pie later I stopped eating to relax in the awkward, but most importantly, happy atmosphere. It was relieving in a way, like all the weight on my shoulders had gone. I looked up from my thoughts to see Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry staring at me in shock.  
"What?" I asked Ginny. She giggled before answering.  
"We've never seen you eat so much, is all." she repied before giggles prevented her from saying anything else, Hermione and Terra joining in.  
I blushed slightly, smirking. "It was too good to not be eaten" I shot back. the Weasel's eyes popped as I indirectly compliment his mothers cooking.  
**_Take that weasel!_**  
Terra coughed, attempting to hide her laugh.  
When everyone was done, my father told me to go upstairs to pack my belongings. I nodded obediently as I rose from my chair, walked away from the happy atmosphere to the stairs, taking my time. I had an odd feeling in my chest, like I wanted to go to but then again I didn't, because there were things I was going to miss. The cozy atmosphere, the fun, the food, Potter.  
**_Stupid thoughts!_**  
I berated myself as I walked into the room. I opened the drawers, grabbed my neatly folded clothes and placed them on the bed. Once all my clothes were out I looked around for my suitcase. I finally found it in a corner, collected dust.  
**_This thing cost me 50 galleons and it looks so old now, mother is going to throw a fit. At least I never liked this color._**  
I thought, looking at the dusty dark red suitcase with a critical eye. Taking my wand from my pocket I used a spell to clean it up, then cast a spell to patch up some of the parts where there were holes.  
I didn't notice someone come in.  
"So you're going to go home, then." Potter said. I turned around, my wand held up ready to hex someone.  
"Oh it's you." I muttered, surprised by his arrival, and well, smexy-ness.  
The damn golden boy has the nerve to look smexy (**_yes smexy!_**) standing there, leaning against the doorway. Looking at me like I'm crazy!  
I loosened my grip on the wand and turned back to my suitcase.  
"Yeah." I replied with a sigh. I heard him move to the bed.  
"You must be happy to leave. I know you were getting restless." he continued. I heard the bedsprings creak as he sat down. I tossed my suitcase onto the bed next to my clothes.  
"Yes . . . and no" I told him, deciding to be truthful. I could always blame it on the food.  
"Why?" he wondered. I could just picture him tilting his head to the side with a cute- umm ugly puppy face on. "I mean, aren't you happy to leave the Weasley hell hole?" he wondered, urging me to relieve him from his state of confusion.  
"Yeah but then again I guess I'll miss the feeling I get when I'm here." I replied with a chuckle to myself at my madness.  
As I start putting some of my clothes into my suitcase, I hear him ask, "What do you mean?"  
**_Why do you have to ask so many bloody questions?_**  
I snarked to myself. **_Bloody Gryffindors._**  
"At my house, everything is formal. The opposite is true here. It's more familiar, and it's more familial." I told him with a shrug, putting the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Finally with no excuse to not look at him, I turn around and ask him, "Why are you so curious?" I questioned, my eyebrow lifting.  
"No reason." he answers nonchalantly, looking at the floor. I stare at him. His black unruly hair, faceless glasses. Ah yes, the golden boy had thought it would be stupid to wear glasses while on the battlefield.  
I can just imagine him on all fours scrambling around looking for his glasses, while telling Voldewort, "Hey wait, I can't attack you yet coz I can't find my bloody glasses, so you'll have to wait!"  
That simple image makes the corner of my mouth twitch, trying to fight a smile. Especially if I imagine all this as if Potter and Moldy Voldy were chibis; now that's funny. As I was saying, his faceless glasses showing his vivid green eyes, his black sleeveless shirt and faded nice fitting looking jeans.  
**_He looks shaggable._**  
I only thought that in a subjective point of view, not because I'd wanted him. He finally looked up.  
**_Look away now before you do something you'll regret!  
_**I told myself. It took a second, but I finally turned away, closed up my suitcase and dragged it behind me to the door. He was up, ready to follow me down, when I turned around.  
"Thanks for what you did at the court. For defending us, I mean." I say to him, looking him in the eyes while trying not to blush. _**Wow his eyes are really incredible**_.  
"Err no . . . no problem." He stammered.  
"As eloquent as ever, Potter" I said, grinning at him before turning around and carrying my blushing arse down the stairs.  
I had finally gotten downstairs, my blush gone, when I saw Terra looking at me like she just caught the human. The blush came back full force. I went and stood at my fathers side as Terra started grinning.  
**_Oh how you are going to pay!!_**  
I though at Terra. She just kept smirking. Potter walked over from behind me to go stand by the Weasel.  
"Well thank you for your hospitality, Arthur- you and your family are welcome at the Manor any time." my father said as he shook hands with Mr. Weasley. I really couldn't picture the Weasley clan at the Manor. I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I left my suitcase to go to Terra and the others to say goodbye.  
"Well I guess I'll see you all at school." I said to them. Then my view was blocked by bushy brown and red hair. I blink in confusion and surprise before patting the two clingy girls on the back.  
"We're going to miss you Draco!" they both said.  
"Heh, I know, I know." I shot back smugly as they let go of me to swat at my arm in mock offense.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at school." Potter said, holding his hand out. I looked at him before taking his hand and shaking it, basking in the warmth that came from it.  
"Yeah." I reply smirking. I grudgingly let go of Potter's hand. "I'll see you at school."  
"Yeah, well, see you." the weasel offered without extending his hand. I didn't expect anything more from him.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Drakey poo!" Terra said as she hugged me. My eye twitched as I tried not to kill her.  
Keyword: try  
"What are you talking about? You can come over to the Manor when ever you want." I reminded her suspiciously.  
"Oh, I know, but this was getting all emotional and stuff." she said with a happy grin, letting go of me. I glared at her.  
"I'm going to kill you." I ground out, giving her the patented death glare n°10. Initiate death glare n°10 from the Draco Malfoy arsenal!  
"I know you luuurrrrvvveee me." she sang joyfully. I just keep glaring at her.  
"Now Draco, it's unbecoming of a Malfoy to make death threats on someone when you know you can't win." My father cut in, sighing. I started pouting because he was right. Then I narrowed my eyes as I remembered it's unbecoming to pout, too.  
**_To hell with the unbecoming!!_**  
I shouted in my head before turning around to walk over to my fathers side. Terra fell over with a sudden shout of laughter. I ignored her- she deserved what she got for snooping through other peoples thoughts.  
"Well thank you again, and have a nice evening, Arthur, Molly. Until next time." my father said, head a little bowed to everyone. My mother and I imitated him as I grabbed my suitcase and turned around on the spot, Apparating myself to the Manor. The last glimpse I'd had of the Burrow was Potter, looking, I'd thought, a little downcast.  
Nah- must've been my imagination.

* * *

Well that was it, for the first chapter. Not sure how long my story should be, but i'm guessing another three or four chapters. ^^

(1): the batman is severus snape ^^

songs: Scars by papa roach

Sweet transvestite by Tim curry from the rocky horror picture show

A little piece of heaven by avenged sevenfold.

you can find these songs on itunes etc or just buy the albums ^^


End file.
